Smell
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Who knew smell could become such a problem? Becker/Jess


**Title:** Smell

**Author:** obsessionsaremylife

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Summary:** Who knew smell could become such a problem? A Filled in prompt ("Wearing a shirt that smells just like him." from "Just Kiss Her Already**" **on livejournal)

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No spoilers but this is my first Primeval Becker/Jess flic so bare with me especially since I haven't wrote an Primeval fic in a while. Also it's not beta'd so this could be fun...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval! If I did Beckett and Jess would have kissed and it would continue forever and ever! It's owned by Impossible Pictures and ITV and perhaps Watch... not too sure!

* * *

><p>"I think we have a problem" Jess said suddenly as she came out of his bedroom dressed in a brightly coloured shirt and skirt which had made their way over to his closet when they started to spend nights together<p>

"Hmm" Becker replied distantly as he hurried to finish their breakfast tuning out slightly.

Jess smirked as it was obviously wasn't giving her his undivided attention.

"I've being seeing Lester on the side and I am now pregnant with his child" Jess tried to stop herself from laughing out loud at how ridiculous that statement had sounded. It had the desired response though...

"Goo-wait what?" Becker's head shot up as his brain processed that information, trying to stifle his newfound urge to kill his boss "What do you mean you're pregnant with Lester's child?"

Jess burst out laughing not being able to keep a straight face as Becker glared at her. "Of course I'm not!"

"Then why did you say you were?"

"Because you weren't paying any attention to me!" Jess whined playfully as she skipped her way towards him.

"So you thought you would panic me and make me want to murder my own boss?" Becker replied "Makes perfect sense"

Jess rolled her eyes as she pressed a kiss against his cheek and wrapped an arm around him. "Of course it does, I have you attention now don't I?" She grinned cheekily her smile widening when Becker leaned in closer to her to press a loving kiss on her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist as the kiss deepened. Becker was just moments away from sweeping her flawlessly in his arms and whisking her back to the direction she came from when the fire alarm blared.

Swearing quietly under his breath Becker realised that their breakfast was on fire, _slightly. _

"You're going to be the death of me!" He exclaimed as Jess chuckled and went to stand against the counter as Becker put out their breakfast. "See here was I trying to make a healthy breakfast before we went to fight dinosaurs and you just had to burn it!"

"_I _burnt it?" Jess protested "I wasn't the one who was cooking the meal!"

"Yeah well..." Becker tried to think of a response as Jess looked at him expectantly. "_You _were the who kissed me"

"Did I ask you to kiss me back?" Jess bickered back as she smirked when Becker glared again before smiling

"Fine you got me!" Becker threw his arms up "So what was it that was such a problem that you made me burn breakfast?"

Jess immediately looked worried again. "Come here"

Becker did as he told and walked so he was standing right in front of her.

"Smell" Jess pointed at the collar of her shirt as Becker blinked down at her.

"Pardon?" He asked not sure that he had heard that right.

"Smell my collar" Jess repeated a little bit exasperated as Becker nodded and then did what he was told. He pressed his nose against her collar not being able to resist the urge to kiss her on her neck softly causing her to chuckle and say again "Smell the collar!"

"Okay, okay!" Becker inhaled pausing slightly trying to figure out what was the problem. He waited a couple of moments before giving up and pulling back. "Sorry, what am I smelling, because I can't smell anything bad and it smells... well clean" He offered pathetically as he leant back up to face her.

"You"

"Pardon?" He asked confused.

"It smells of you!" Jess clarified.

"Right... erm is that bad?" Becker asked "Do I smell?"

"Well yeah you do but of ammunition, electric charge and guns." She sighed kinda pathetically

"Right..." Becker tried to wrap his head around what his girlfriend was trying to tell me "Are you trying to tell me I spend too much time around guns because it's kinda in the job description"

Jess giggled "No, you smell... really really _really _good"

"Than what's the problem?"

"I go into the ARC smelling like you again? It be kinda giving the game away."

"Ah" Becker nodded before moving to stand besides her against the counter "Would that be bad?" He asked timidly.

"I thought we didn't want people to know yet" Jess replied breathlessly looking everywhere but him.

"At the start yeah... but Jess we're been going out for nearly 4 months now"

"So?" Jess asked hopefully as Becker smiled and cupped her face.

"If anyone tells you that you smell of me – which I doubt they will because _no _one should be smelling you but me..."Jess laughed "you can tell them... well whatever you say when you're in a relationship" He rubbed the back of his neck withdrawing his hand to do so."

"Well it started off as a good sentence" Jess smiled widely leaning up to kiss him on the lips "I just say that my shirt smells of my boyfriend and he has a gun and _definitely _knows how to use it." She titled her head to her side. "Sound good to you?"

"Meh" Becker scrunched his face up and made a maybe gestured with his hand as Jess gasped and looked affronted glaring at him as he laughed "Of course it sounds good to me!"

Jess smiled then as he leaned in for another kiss "But I doubt it's going to be an issue" Becker murmured as he pulled back.

"Why?"

"Because Matt has been saying my uniform has been smelling of you for the past two months now."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! This is the first BeckerJess flic I've wrote so I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me what you thought! (No Flames though) **


End file.
